Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus which is capable of displaying a list of images corresponding to respective contents, a method of controlling the display control apparatus, and a storage medium, and more particularly to display control performed when downloading a content list, such as an image list, and displaying the same.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, images (contents) obtained by an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera, as one of terminal apparatuses are posted to an image storage site on the Internet. In some cases, images to be posted are downloaded from a server apparatus on the Internet to another terminal apparatus (e.g. a tablet terminal) and are displayed in a list. Further, a display control method in which display of images is switched based on the extension of image files has been disclosed e.g. in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-81866.
In this method, when displaying a thumbnail image list of image files, information of an image type is displayed together with each associated thumbnail image. Further, when it is impossible to display an image, an image indicating that the image cannot be displayed is displayed in place of the associated thumbnail image.
In the display control method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-81866, whether or not display of an image is possible is determined by discriminating a file format according to the extension of the image file, and when it is impossible to display the image, an image notifying the fact is displayed in place of the associated thumbnail image, as mentioned above. However, it is impossible to display an image list promptly according to the contents of image files.